Forever and Always
by Looketh
Summary: "I love you," he gasped, gently shaking. "Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you," his eyes unfocused and fluttered shut as he breathed out his last words, "Forever and always." Contestshipping. DAML.


**Contestshipping one-shot. Romance/Tragedy. 3,411 words._  
_**

* * *

**Forever and Always_  
_**_CS_**_  
_**

_Sigh._ I leant against the palm of my hand and released a deep breath of air I was holding. It was getting dark and he still wasn't here. I began to tap the smooth wooden surface of our kitchen table with my freshly manicured nails- I had just gotten them done earlier today, while Drew was out at work, judging yet another contest. My french tips were the accent to my ensemble; a simple, sweet-heart cut, strapless red dress that barely made it past my mid thigh. My wavy coffee locks were coiled in a casual bun, and sitting on the crown of my head. I fiddled with a loose strand of hair that framed my face. Simple, but eye catching- exactly how I imagined I would look like during our three-year anniversary.

It had been two hours past the usual time of Drew's arrival. Our food which I had spent all day making was chilled and significantly less appealing than its original state a few hours ago. Maybe it was a bad idea to try to surprise him on our anniversary, since the paparazzi and many fans had a tendency to stall him for more than a few moments when they had the chance.

But still, he had never taken this long to come back before.

I sighed again; Something that wasn't uncommon over the last few hours. Surely he would've called by now? He knew the importance of today, and he wouldn't take his time to come home. That much I knew for sure.

I slid out of my my chair, pushing away the black heels I had taken off a while ago, and made my way to a window adjacent to our front door. My bare feet shuffled slowly, numb from the lack of movement when I was waiting loyally at the kitchen table. Another, smaller table was pushed up against the window with a lone chair. Sitting on it, I folded my legs underneath myself and peeked out the window, becoming disheartened when my eyes laid upon an empty concrete driveway. I shifted my eyes towards the table, where a dozen perfect roses were held in a vase next to our house phone. I smiled softly and picked one up, remembering how lucky I felt that morning waking up next to my grass-haired best friend, and love.

I picked up our sleek black house phone and attempted to call him- no answer. By now I was starting to become angry. He better have had an amazing excuse for leaving me alone tonight. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to call him again, hearing only the sound of his voicemail. I groaned and put my head on the table, attempting to think of another way to contact him.

My eyebrows shot up in realization. Of course! Solidad was judging that contest too, surely she could tell me where he is. I dialed the elegant lady's number, my fingers dancing around the keyboard, typing the number that I had memorized and called constantly over the last ten years. I waited in anticipation as the dialtone filled the silence that echoed through our house.

"Hello?" My shoulders relaxed at the sound of her voice, something that soothed me through my contest years.

"Solidad," I smiled. "Are you with Drew? I thought the contest ended hours ago."

She paused. "No... In fact I saw him take off right as the contest ended. He said he had to get to you- Happy anniversary by the way, May."

"He isn't home, though." I said bluntly, ignoring her congratulations. "Where do you think he could be?"

I heard her give a short 'hmm' in thought. "Maybe he's picking up your present? I'm not sure."

"But he wouldn't take this long!" I blurted into the phone, losing my cool.

"Calm down, May. Maybe something came up and it's taking longer than usual to get. Either way, Drew would never purposefully leave you alone at a time like this, so don't worry."

I pursed my lips unhappily. "Fine." I sounded like an upset child who didn't get what she wanted. Which in a way, was true. "Bye Solidad, call me if you hear anything from him."

She gave a light laugh. "Okay. Just relax, I'm sure you'll get an amazing present in reward of your patience."

Against my will, I gave a small smile. As a motherly figure, Solidad always knew how to make me calm. The dialtone filled my ears once again as she hung up the call.

I put down the phone once again and stared out my window, each passing car getting my hopes up, and then crushing them once again. My hand wandered to my stomach; My flat belly was deceiving. I doubted he knew, so I chose today to tell him. But this was impossible, unless he was home for me to confess to.

The phone rang, and in my excitement I picked it up hurriedly, paying no heed to the caller ID. "Drew?" I said hopefully.

I received a short, distant cough in reply. "Um, is this May Maple?"

My eyes narrowed. If this was a fan who happened to get our number, I swear I wouldn't be able to tolerate them like usual. Not in the frazzled state I was in. "Yes?" I almost hissed, trying to contain myself.

"We have Mr. Hayden, here, at Slateport Hospital. He was a victim of a hit-and-run. You need to come here, now." The unfamiliar voice said harshly.

* * *

During my younger days of traveling, I often climbed up trees with Ash to collect berries for dinner. I recall one time, when we were playing a dangerous game of tag on the thin limbs of a Pecha Berry tree, the branch under me snapped. I landed painfully on my back- sharp shooting pains ran up and down my limbs as my vision became blurry. The wind had been knocked out of me, and I could _feel_ the bruises beginning to form as I laid there, crippled. I hadn't felt anything so painful in my entire life.

Up until now.

All I could do was gasp and do everything in my power to not drop the wireless phone. The small black device was the key to the information I _needed_ and I would never allow it to leave my ear.

The nurse who ran the front desk of the ER attempted to coax me through the phone, but it did nothing. She proceeded to give me directions on how to get to Slateport Hospital, and whilst clutching my unstable stomach, I called out Altaria to take me there; I did not trust myself driving in my shocked state.

I gripped onto her fluffy white wings as she soared through the sky. Bile rose up in my throat, my imagination going wild with whatever condition my childhood love could be in. My heart pumped rapidly as I felt my insides churn and the blood coarse through my veins in panic. I squeezed my eyes shut- trying to distract my mind from the horrors that await me.

"Think happy thoughts, May. Think happy thoughts." I murmured into Altaria's back, trying my best to hold down the sick feeling pushing its way up my throat.

_"And by a small margin, our winner is... May Maple!" Mr. Contesta walked to me clapping, a huge smile made its way unto my face. Though I've won countless contests, the thrill of it all never seemed to go away._

_I bounded up to him, my glaceon striding gracefully next to me. I offered my palm, waiting to feel the silk of my 5th and final ribbon in my grasp. Finally, I would be able to enter another grand festival. The fabric never reached my fingers as my face and my hand dropped simultaneously. I gave Mr. Contesta a questioning glance. He returned it with a proud, almost sentimental smile. What the hell is going on?  
_

_He broke eye contact with me, and turned to face the audience. He brought the mic up to his mouth and grinned. "We have a special guest with us today, who will be presenting Ms. Maple her ribbon." I cocked my head curiously and raised an eyebrow. This wasn't a special contest, so why would they need a special guest?  
_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see a familiar flop of green hair making its way out of the side of the stage, a hand behind his back. I spun around quickly and grinned, launching myself into his arms. The audience released a collective 'aww' and roared with approval. What could I say? We were the ultimate coordinating couple. Everyone loved us. I smiled into his neck, my nose inhaling the sweet smell of his skin. I hadn't seen him in a month- he had gone to Johto to judge the Grand Festival there, so I was alone. I pulled away and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. A flash from paparazzi reminded me that we weren't alone. As I unlatched myself from him, he took my hand and pulled me to the center of the stage. So he was the special guest. How sweet.  
_

_I put on a smile- the one I always use when I'm receiving my prize. My hand waved to the crowd as I bask in their awe. I feel Drew's hand leave mine, which makes me turn in his direction, my lips beginning to form in a pout. My bottom lip doesn't have the time to protrude as my jaw unhinges and my hand flies up to my mouth.  
_

_There, in all his handsome glory, Drew knelt down on one knee. An opened little black velvet box held a three stoned ring. A ruby, a diamond, and an emerald. His chartreuse hair is messy as always, but I knew he had spent longer than he should've to style that perfect mess. The lights dimmed dramatically as a spotlight came to us. He had to have planned this. It was so theatrical. Just the way he likes it.  
_

_The audience, who I noticed were more enthusiastic than usual, gasped in anticipation of the four words we all expected to hear. My heart was beating rapidly, and although I tried to keep a calm charade, I knew if my smile got any wider my mouth would fall off.  
_

_He flipped his hair and reattached his hand to mine, looking up at me with those bright green eyes that I fell in love with. "May," I nodded, managed to squeak out a small noise that was an attempt at saying yes. He laughed gently at me, and then took a breath, looking at me seriously. The whole stadium was quiet.  
_

_"When I first met you, all those years ago, it was honestly love at first sight." He laughed nervously at his cheesy words. Seeing the confident guy I knew for so long nervous at my feet was something that I could've never imagined in a million years. I gently smiled, urging him to go on. "It took a few years after that, until you loved me too. And when I first asked you out, and you said yes, I had never been happier." Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried my best not to interrupt him with my sniffling._

_"I want you forever. I could never be apart from you. And no matter what happens, I know we'll always love each other. I love you, May, and I want us to grow old together. So, will you marry me?" I could no longer control myself as the tears began to fall endlessly. I bit my lip and nodded my head vigorously, throwing my arms around his neck. The crowd roared as lights from cameramen flashed nonstop. This was the happiest day of my life._

A few months later, and here I am, signing into the ER. The contents of my lunch were still stirring around my stomach as I signed the papers admitting me into his hospital room. The nurse who originally told me about the accident skimmed through the paperwork and nodded in consent when she found that they were up to date. Handing me over to the care of a male nurse and a doctor, who I assumed were in charge of my fiancee, we walked down the eerie white corridors. The two men attempted to explain Drew's situation, using simple words to make it easy for me to understand, but I couldn't listen. My mind was racing with horrible thoughts as I tried to prepare myself for the worst. _Criminal... H__igh-speed chase... Collision... Trauma... Fatal... _Those words and others were repeated to me, but wouldn't register in my mind. All I knew is that somewhere in this bleak hospital, the one I love was suffering, and I needed to be there with him.

The halls seemed to last forever as my company just wouldn't seem to shut up. My hand wandered to my belly once again, tracing circles around it. As if my current thoughts were already enough pressure, the news of a baby was too overwhelming. Would my child meet a brain-dead father? Maybe have a limb-less dad? Or one that was perfectly fine, other than a scar or two? The gentlemen leading the way stopped suddenly in front of a room. The blinds were down and no words were exchanged, but I knew the love of my life was just past that worn wooden door. I pressed my lips together as an attempt to keep control of my emotion. The doctor walked in, shutting the door behind him, until he came out a few moments later.

"He's awake. You may come in now." He said professionally, sympathy laced into his tone. I dug my fingernail into my hand, trying to keep a steady facade. I shut my eyes and walked in, unknowing what to expect. As they opened, I no longer had any control over myself and released a sob. My legs moved on their own as they clumsily made their way to his bed, where I grabbed his hand tightly.

The room was small, and white. A dusty, grey TV rested on the corner of the room where it lay unused. A few chairs were lined up next to the bed, where a machine with statistics was beeping consistently. A cable attached to the machine trailed down unto the ground before climbing up the bed and attaching at Drew's right hand. I gripped onto his warm hand with all my might, holding it close to my chest. I had no more self-control as my racking sobs just became louder and louder. With a grim face, the doctor left the room with a gentle thud of the wooden door.

"May," A familiar voice croaked. It sounded too broken to be the same confident person I knew. I shut my eyes even tighter, refusing to make eye contact and examine the damage done to his body.

"May. Look at me." Though it was raspy, his voice was steadier this time, and sounded more like the man I loved. I peeked open my eye, slightly swollen from the flooding tears.

His green hair flopped over a red-tinged bandaged that encased his head. His nose was bright purple with a small splint keeping it in place. His lifeless eyes looked straight into mine, completely void of the gleam and taunt they used to hold. His chapped lips were scabbed and slightly parted, indicating he was having trouble breathing. Though his arms weren't in casts, they were heavily covered in purple splotches and bandages whilst one of his legs was propped up on a pillow and entirely wrapped. My heart stopped.

The beautiful man I was to marry was nothing but a battered, beaten body. Those dull eyes stared at me with pain and sorrow. I leaned into him and kissed his swollen lips gently, the taste of dried blood lingering on my mouth. My body shook lightly, the sight before me too hard to handle. He reached up and with an unsteady finger wiped a stray tear.

"Happy anniversary, May," he chuckled dryly, his voice barely heard over the beeps of his machine. I shook my head, and with new tears, pressed my forehead into the palm of his hand. "I love you."

"Love you too." I murmured. My thoughts wandered. Would he make it? How long would he have? It brought me to the thought I had walking down the hallway.

_Would my child meet a brain-dead father? Maybe have a limb-less father? Or one that was perfectly fine, other than a scar or two?_

_But would he even have a father?  
_

I knew our time was limited. I didn't have a chance to keep surprises. "Drew," I blurted out. He looked at me expectantly. "I'm pregnant."

His damaged face gave an unreadable expression but his happy eyes betrayed him. His cracked mouth smiled wide as he could as I felt him squeeze my hand. "That's wonderful," he choked, a tear finding its way down his cheek, "I wish I could be there to see them."

As those words, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. He knew he wouldn't last. I was losing him. Grabbing his hand with both of mine I looked him straight in the eye. "Let's get married. Now." His eyes widened in what I assumed to be bewilderment as I stood up suddenly and walked out of the room to find the nurses. My empty hand felt awfully cold without him.

* * *

Our neighbors were a sweet middle-aged couple waiting for their daughter whose was appendix was being removed. I explained our situation and they happily agreed to support us, even offering their rings for legitimacy. We strolled into the room- The hospital's chaplain, a few nurses, the doctor, Solidad, and my little brother Max were waiting in solemn silence. I saw dry tears leave trails down Solidad's brave face; I was losing my love, but she was losing her son. She reached out and gripped my hand, squeezing it gently before releasing it.

I walked up to the bed and kneeled down next to Drew, pushing his fallen bangs across his face. Through my peripheral vision, I saw the nice couple hand the chaplain their rings.

I exchanged a glance with our priest and bowed my head respectively. He began to recite verses and then gestured to me, indicating it was time for me to say my vow.

I stared at Drew's peaceful face. I hadn't prepared a vow, since our actual wedding wasn't for a long while. I was speechless. Lacing my fingers through his, I looked deep into his half-lidded eyes. "I never thought this would happen to us- it doesn't feel real." I sniffed. "I want you to know, that I love you so much, and I always will. You're the greatest man I've ever known." I choked, unable to finish my vow as I leaned into his chest. His steady heartbeat and the sniffing from our audience were the only things heard. It pained me to continue talking so I just gripped onto his hospital gown and cried silent tears.

The chaplain nodded. "And you, Drew? Do you have the strength for a vow?"

Drew's eyes began to flutter as the beeping from his machine became dangerously slow. I gasped and grabbed onto him, knowing what fate was to come. "No, please Drew don't leave me!" I choked out through my sobbing. "I love you! I need you! Think about our baby..."

This was too much for Solidad to handle as I heard her collapse in the chair behind us, shaking violently as my younger brother tried to calm her through his own sorrow. Drew put his lips together and with a small gasp, put his finger to my lips, effectively quieting me.

The beeps slowed immensely as he took what I imagined to be his last breath.

"I love you forever," he gasped, gently shaking. "Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you," his eyes unfocused and fluttered shut as he breathed out his last words, "Forever and always."

The line indicating Drew's heartbeat became flat as I screamed out his name, hugging his body tightly. I heard rustling and distant commotion behind me, but it was all a blur. It didn't matter anymore, because the one I loved, was gone.

* * *

**Forever and Always - Parachute  
**

**I usually don't write tragedies but after hearing this song and certain events, I thought I would try it out.**

**My friend's little brother died last weekend. He was 11. I'm not going into specifics, because it's no one's business, but she is absolutely devastated. She had this song on repeat this whole week, and it's very important to her.**

**So RIP, dear little brother. I know you'll be happier in heaven. You deserve the best, and I'll make sure to be there for your family. We love you.**

**~Brie  
**

**Oh, and do you guys want a chapter from Drew's POV or should I end it here?  
**


End file.
